Dinner Disaster
by frequentscribbler
Summary: All of my previous Fanfics have been about Peter and Chummy, I have had a request from a reader asking me to write about Shelagh and Patrick, so here goes! (Although this is about the Turners, the Noakes do make an appearance!) Shelagh has been up since first light preparing the house for the Noakes' visit, but unfortunately for Shelagh, everything that can go wrong, does.


**_Dinner Disaster..._**

_The time was four in the afternoon. Tea of Salmon and new potatoes rested on the side, wrapped in silver foil, waiting to be cooked at a later time. The Turner household was still. No crying toddler. No arguing father and son. Only Shelagh. She had banished the remaining family members from the house until five. A whole day to herself, hence why the house was spotless. She wouldn't normally want her family so far away, but today it was a necessity. They were having the Noakes' over for tea. Everything had to be perfect._

_She had been up since first light cleaning, her days in the convent still influenced her sleeping patterns. Each morning, Patrick would try his darnedest to keep her tucked up a little while longer, but she would refuse. Politely of course. She'd pray quietly, dress, then toddle off to complete the daily Angela would also wake at first light, but today she had to be woken in order to join her father and brother in a day of exploring._

_Shelagh hovered over her cot for a few minute, admiring her precious daughter. Two years have past since Patrick first placed her into__Shelagh's__arm. She has grown so much. Chocolate brown curls cup her face and long lashes perfectly frame her crystal blue eyes. Her feet and hands aren't so little anymore. Her first pair of shoes were bought on her first birthday, suddenly within the last year she has found her feet, walking has become a doddle. Poor__Shelagh, she can't help but panic. As a precautionary, cotton wool covers all sharp edges and so little hands can't reach all breakable ornaments have been moved to the high shelves._

_By the time she had finished her list of chores, the clock chimed Five. The front door burst open, in ran Timothy, shortly followed by a stroppy Angela and a worn-out Patrick. The children had raced from the top of the course Timothy had won, but he was going to, he was bigger. Angela had tried her hardest to keep up, but after falling and grazing her knees she only wanted a cuddle from her ran with her the rest of the way and dropped her at the door step. Letting her run the last few yards._

_**'Ha!' **__Teased Timothy as he placed his right index finger on the nose of his sister. His laughter soon turned into,__**'Ha ha Ow!'**__As his sister dug her teeth into said finger. '__**She bit me!'**_

_Shelagh__and Patrick looked to each other in utter shock. On one hand it serves Timothy right for teasing her, but on the other hand, biting was bad.__**'Timothy you shouldn't have teased her!' **__Scowled Patrick._

_**'Angela, your teeth are not for biting your brother! Your teeth are for eating my darling' **__Shelagh said softly._

_Angela just grinned. Timothy ran to his room, slamming the door. Shelagh's eyes signaled to Patrick that he should follow and try to calm Timothy down. There couldn't be a stroppy two year old and teenager in the house. Especially not tonight._

_**'Timothy, son. Come on.' **__Said Patrick as he knocked on the bedroom door._

_Shelagh cradled Angela as she too climbed the stairs, they passed Patrick who was still trying to coax Timothy out of his room, and continued until they found themselves in the master bedroom. On the bed were four outfits. One for Patrick, one for Tim, one for Angela and the final one for herself. The two got ready as Patrick and Timothy argued through the door. Ten minutes past, Patrick was still arguing with Tim. He had sat against the door stopping Patrick from entering._

**_'Timothy, it will be time for tea shortly, you won't be able to eat it, if you stay locked up in your room!' _**_Shouted Patrick._

**_'Oh my goodness, the tea! Patrick I haven't put the tea on!' _**_Panicked Shelagh as she dashed for the kitchen, dropping Angela off in the living room on her way_

_Shelagh removed the foil and seasoned the fish. She started the oven and placed it on the top shelf. She peeled the veg and placed them in the saucepan that balanced on the hob. Moving on to the arrangement of the table, she positioned all of their best place mats around the table and laid out the posh silver cutlery. Earlier she had ironed their best table cloth and table runner, they now adorned the dining table perfectly complimenting the crockery._

**_'Oh Tim, please stop sulking, tonight is an important night for your mother. You don't want to upset her now?'_**_Continued Patrick._

**_'What about me? Does it not matter that I am upset? Angela gets away with everything! Just because she is your special child!' _**_Whined Timothy._

_**'Now that's enough! We love you both, its just she is younger, you must set an example. I cannot tell her off for sticking up for herself. You were teasing her.'**_

_The bedroom door opened ever so slightly,__**'You always take her side!' **_

_Timothy went to slam the door but Patrick put his foot in the way. __**'Timothy, this has to stop. Come out immediately.' **__Patrick entered his son's room, he sat at the end of the bed, tears dripping down his cheeks. _

_**'You always take her side'**__ Sobbed Timothy._

_Patrick held him close, __**' We don't mean to treat you two any differently, if you feel we have then I'm very sorry. I will try my hardest not too. All I ask from you is to stop teasing her so much.'**__ Patrick put his hand out for Timothy to shake, Timothy still upset kept his arms tucked in his pockets.__**'You, your mother and Angela mean the world to me son, I love you all to the moon and back.' **_

_Timothy clung to his father, __**'I better get changed.'**_

_**'At a boy!'**__ Beamed Patrick as he wiped the tears from his son's face._

_Patrick and Timothy both changed into the approved outfits Shelagh had earlier chose, Patrick joined his wife, helping with final preparations. Timothy sat in his room, he needed sometime to himself. Everything was ready. Food was cooking. The house was spotless. Angela was happily playing in the living room. Patrick and Shelagh stole a moment for themselves. Patrick took his wife into his arms, stared into her eyes and leant in to kiss her, unfortunately they were nicked to the post by the doorbell. Shelagh straightened herself and pushed Patrick towards the door. She removed the Sherry from the pantry and placed it next to the best crystal glasses on top of the sideboard. Angela ran to her mother who picked her up, Timothy sulked in and stood next to the two. _

_**'Hi, come on in!'**__ Greeted Patrick._

_In walked Chummy and Edie, shortly followed by Peter, Freddie and of course Patrick. Chummy had made matching outfits for the two Noakes children. Edie looked so small and delicate in her patterned dress and Freddie looked ever-so smart in his black trousers, white shirt and matching patterned waistcoat._

_**'Make yourselves at home!'**__ Smiled Shelagh as she and Angela sat in the arm chair. Patrick started to pour a round of drinks, Cherry for the girls, Whiskey for the men. _

_**'Only a small one for me please'**__ Asked Peter. __**'I'm on duty first thing tomorrow!'**_

_The eight of them all sat so quietly, an awkward silence surfaced. Broken suddenly by young Freddie; __**'Do you have any toys?'**_

_Shelagh rose from the chair and walked into the hallway. Peter and Chummy glanced worryingly at each other. She returned with a small box and placed it in the middle of the room. Freddie dived in, it was full of different toys. All the children were tempted by the toys. Unfortunately Angela wasn't in the sharing mood. She swiped the Etch-a-Sketch from Freddie' grasp replacing it with a bag of marbles. Freddie just smirked._

_**'I'm so sorry Freddie.'**__ Apologized Shelagh as she took the toy back from the stroppy tot. __**'Here you go, enjoy'**__ Offered Shelagh._

_**'It's okay, she can have it.'**__ Said Freddie as he took the toy and gave it back to Angela._

_**'Timothy, why don't you take Freddie and show him your train set?'**__ Suggested Patrick._

_Timothy obliged, he lead Freddie upstairs into his bedroom. A gasp of excitement was heard when Freddie set eyes on the train set. Again silence fell over the living room. _

_**'I better check on the food'**__ Fussed Shelagh, Patrick followed._

_**'I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble.'**__ Said Chummy as she sipped her sherry._

_A cry came from the kitchen. __**'The food!'**_

_Chummy and Peter rushed in to see if everything was okay. Shelagh was distraught, the cooker had been on for almost an hour now and was still as cold as ice. How was she going to cook the food? Patrick piped up with a solution. __**'Who fancies Fish and Chips?'**_

_The tears that had built up in Shelagh's eyes started to pour like a waterfall. Chummy consoled her. __**'Chips are good with us, I'm sure Peter and the children would be delighted, it beats my previous attempts at tea.'**__ Chummy handed Shelagh her magic handkerchief to dry her tears. __**'Peter and Patrick can pop out and get them, we can sit and put our feet up.'**_

_Peter smiled at his wife, __**'I think we've had our orders'**_

_Each of them kissed their wives and daughters then emerged into the street. The air was nippy, fog started to fill the streets. The two dawdled up the street. Patrick lit a cigarette and offered one to Peter, who hesitated but decided to accept. He had never tried one before, but didn't want to seem disrespectful. Patrick lit it for him, he took a deep breath and instantly started spluttering._

_**'First time?'**__ Questioned Patrick._

_**'How'd you guess?'**__ Coughed Peter. __**'I've never seen the point before, and Camilla despises it.'**_

_**'Until now that is?'**__ Patrick pointed out. Peter nodded as they turned the corner and joined the queue for the chip shop. It was so long, it was trailing out of the door. _

_Shelagh and Chummy had settled down and began to gossip, Trixie and Tom's engagement being the first subject. __**'It all sounded so romantic!'**__ Cooed Shelagh. _

_**'Technically Peter never really asked me to marry him, it was the night he met my mother for the first time. That retched tea party. It had gone so badly. He said something like, I've been turning it over and over in my mind for weeks, should I say? Should I ask? Should I get down on my knees and beg you? I was so scared, I wanted to save him from the disaster that was my family so I ended it, there and then. Not even giving him the chance to ask the question. Thankfully I came to my senses.'**__ Giggled Chummy finishing her sherry._

_Shelagh listened inventively, nodding along, adding her two pence worth when necessary .__**'Thinking about it Patrick didn't ask me either. I had met him at the clinic, he had a small box for me, as I unwrapped it, it revealed a drawing, Timothy had wrote, Will you marry my dad?'**_

_**'That is so adorable!'**__ Sighed Chummy. __**'I truly spoilt it for the both of us!'**_

_**'Its a minor detail, you were meant to be together and that's all that really matters!'**__ Smiled Shelagh. _

_**'If you had told me five years ago that I would be sat here as a married woman with two perfect children, I wouldn't have believed you. Of course, I always hoped for it but never believed it would actually happen.'**__ Added Chummy as she picked up Edie. _

_**'Don't you dare!'**__ Echoed from Timothy's room. The adults investigated and were met by Freddie running down the stairs. __**'Please don't blab!'**_

_**'Timothy, what's going on?'**__ Quizzed Shelagh. Timothy scowled at Freddie who hugged up to his mother. __**'Timothy!'**_

_**'He has a frog in his bedroom!'**__ Whispered Freddie._

_'__**A frog? Why do you have a frog?'**__ Shouted Shelagh._

_**'It's my pet. You wouldn't let me have a dog.'**__ Defended Tim._

_To add to the tension,____Freddie blurted out; '__**And he has a mouse!'**_

_**'I don't have one, I have many!'**__ Stropped Timothy._

_Shelagh ordered Timothy to bring the animals downstairs, __**'You wait until your father gets home!' **_

_He returned to his bedroom, to his horror and I'm sure soon Shelagh's as well, he found his collection of animals roaming free. __**'Um, can I get some help please? They've got out!'**_

_**'What do you mean?'**__ Asked Shelagh. _

_**'What I said. The animals have got out and are all over my bedroom!'**__ Panicked Timothy._

_**'Just shut your door and we'll send your dad in later!'**__ Said Shelagh just as Peter and Patrick returned. _

_**'What can I do later?'**__ He asked as he removed his coat._

_**'Lets eat first!'**__ Said Shelagh shaking her head._

_They all tucked into the food. The Noakes shared two Cod and Chips. The Turner's, munched on Haddock and Chips. Poor Patrick, he was totally oblivious to what was waiting for him upstairs. Shelagh was kind, she allowed him to enjoy his tea before ordering him to round up the animals that plagued their__son's bedroom. Chummy and Family didn't stay to see how things panned out, they bid the Turner's a hearty farewell and a massive Good Luck! _


End file.
